


Words Left Unsaid

by CODE717



Series: Qui vivra verra [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Mingyu took the earliest train as soon as he heard.





	

Wonwoo’s mother called him in the middle of the night. He knows he shouldn’t worry. Wonwoo was out of immediate danger. But he can’t help it. He pulls out the toy Wonwoo gave him whenever he feels anxious. It’s quite a nifty toy. Instead of biting his nails, he tinkers with it to keep him at bay.

He arrived at the hospital before noon. Wonwoo’s mother greeted him by the door. Wearing scrubs, he tried to calm himself as he held on the door knob. His eyes welled up as he looked up and saw Wonwoo lying in bed, his face filled with gashes, his legs bandaged and his arm in a cast, all these contraptions and tubes connected to him keeping him alive.

He cried silently as he held Wonwoo’s hand.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s mother placed a hand on his shoulder. He fell asleep. “Your mother called.”

He wasn’t thinking when he placed everything he thought he would need in his back pack and boarded the train. He didn’t say a word to his parents.

“Wonwoo’s father would be here in awhile. Why don’t you come home with me? We’ll come back tomorrow?” Mingyu nodded as he stood up and took one last look at Wonwoo.

The drive to Wonwoo’s house was silent. He smiled a little when he saw the tree house in front of the Jeon’s yard. Memories of staying up late, looking at stars flashed before him.

“I’m sure Wonwoo wouldn’t mind if you borrow a few things. I’ll prepare something for us to eat.” Mingyu made his way to Wonwoo’s room. Not much has changed since he left. Books still filled his room. He makes his way to Wonwoo’s bed and lied down. He stares up at the faded glow stickers in the ceiling. Wonwoo didn’t like the darkness. He closes his eyes and Mingyu was sure he could hear Wonwoo.

“Get off my bed you giant log!” Wonwoo tried pushing Mingyu off his bed. Being a tree however he was rooted firmly. Wonwoo lies on Mingyu’s stomach instead and closes his eyes.

“I’m going away tomorrow… would you miss me?” He said as he looked at Wonwoo who had his eyes close.

“It’s not that far. Social media exists. Smartphones exist.” The boy answered nonchalantly.

“So, you’re not gonna miss me?” Mingyu did not hear anything and assumed that Wonwoo fell asleep.

“I would.”

Mingyu sits up on the bed. He looks at Wonwoo’s desk. Their photo when they went to the amusement park during fifth grade was still there, framed. It was one of the best days they had albeit getting sick the morning after.

He thought for awhile before grabbing Wonwoo’s phone. He opened it and was greeted by a photo of someone he did not really quite know but has heard of a lot of times. 

Wonwoo met him one day. The boy was standing in the middle of the rain, soaked. Wonwoo spoke of him with so much enthusiasm he never quite felt from him. Not even the best books he read could compare. His voice changes when he talks about him. Jisoo. Wonwoo likened him to an angel. Mingyu knew he lost Wonwoo without even telling him. 

Mingyu loved Wonwoo more than a friend. He was too afraid to lose him that he never thought of telling him. He did not know if he could ever tell him. He tries the lock. Four numbers.

He knows that it wasn’t but he types in Wonwoo’s birthday he knows by heart.

“0-7-1-7.” 

_Incorrect Password_

He grabs Wonwoo’s calendar. Wonwoo wrote down birthdays even though he was not one to forget. He flips through the calendar.

_My angel Jisoo_

“1-2-3-0.”

_Incorrect Password_

It was wishful thinking but he tries it anyway.

“0-4-0-6.” Mingyu lets out a bitter laugh. He blinks his tears away before he looks at the new photo that greeted him. It was Wonwoo and Jisoo. He heads over to Wonwoo’s gallery.

“Yah! Don’t look around other people’s things!”

“You should’ve made your password harder.”

Mingyu flips through the gallery pictures of cats, dogs, quotes, buildings, flowers, Jisoo. It was random like Wonwoo was. Further into it he saw pictures of him he never knew Wonwoo had, pictures of him when their families went on a vacation by the beach, Mingyu studying in the library for exams and Mingyu sleeping in the train.

He heads over his messages. They fought the last time they talked. He was tempted to read Wonwoo’s messages to Jisoo. It was theirs. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s call history instead.

His number was the last Wonwoo called. He tried ten times. He did not answer that night. He should have. He heads over to Wonwoo’s recordings. Wonwoo recorded his thoughts especially when his fingers couldn’t keep up. He recorded his voice especially when he wanted his thoughts to be as what they are and not filtered. There was only one. Wonwoo recorded it on the night he jumped.

_To Giant Mingyu_

He maxed the volume and pressed play.

“I was hoping you would find this… more than anything I wanted to say I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry that the last time we talked, we fought. I wanted it differently. I tried. But please… don’t ever blame yourself. It was my choice to do this. With a regretful heart, I wanted to say thank you for everything… for being with me. I don’t even know how you put up with someone like me…” In his tears, Mingyu says to Wonwoo that he was beautiful that’s why.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m being selfish but please be my friend again in another life.” 

What Mingyu did not hear and what Wonwoo did not have the courage to say was, “I wish we would fall in love the next time we meet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
